fake life
by gwendolineB
Summary: Agent Pike is not who he seems to be and everyone sees it, except of Lisbon, who is madly in love with him. Rated T, will be multichapter. Character death! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Mentalistas! The following story is gonna be dark, very dark. Be warned: Possible character death, but I'm not yet sure where this story goes. **

**Agent Pike isn't who he seems to be and everyone realizes that there is something going on with him, except of Lisbon, who is madly in love with Pike.**

**Please read and review and I still don't own The Mentalist or make money with fanfiction.**

**xxxxx chapter 1:**

He was sure his plan would work out the way he wanted, although he knew that some people in the office had noticed that there was something off about him. But that didn't matter to him right now, he had to pursue his strategy without compelling attention. Of course he had a huge organization behind him, which would fix things if everything went wrong.

_There is only one way out in the worst case scenario and I won't hesitate to do it, even if I'm developing feelings for her..._he thought, while he was polishing his five different guns in the hidden room behind the big wardrobe_. I have to work on the fake mask I am showing the world everyday, although I've been doing this for so many years...ever since _it_ happened. Plus, this new guy could be dangerous for me, I'll have to watch out._

He needed to find out more about this man, something what hadn't been published in the media, something he could use against him, something that would tear them apart. The strong bond that had been developed between them needed to be destroyed as soon as possible.

And he knew how. Take her away from him like a child who loses its favorite toy. He was aware that this would be cruel for her, but it had to be done.

_You can't take a boy's toy-car away, or a girl's barbie... _said a voice inside him, but he didn't listen to it.

Yes, even he had a conscience. It was there, somewhere behind his evil mind, his strange worldview, his unhealthy sense for vengeance and vigilantism. But he just never listened to it.

At first, it had been hard for him to show the world a different face, but he soon got better because of the pressure the organization put on him everyday. Moving to Texas for the job as an FBI agent had been the first step into this new, secret life. There were many further steps on his way to gain the respect of the organization, like finding the right person to become the victim of the fulfillment of the last step. This last, final step for the organization was called 'the perfection', whatever that meant. Personally, he wasn't that convinced if it was right to do what he had to do in order to pay for what he did, but at least, his religion had helped a lot when he was wondering about right and wrong.

Fortunately, he now had two possible persons for 'the perfection' he had to perform in return, which gave him time to think, but actually, he had already decided who of them would be the right person. Over the years, the organization had put more and more pressure on him, because he hadn't found the right one, but this time, he was absolutely sure. This pressure and the system of the organization had made him colder and more insensitive, which was perfect for his secret job. The job as the nice, steady, good and effective working FBI agent was a role he played very well. But from time to time, there were co-workers who seemed to know that he wasn't really who he seemed to be.

None of them ever said a word, because they thought they were mistaken. They couldn't imagine that the nice guy they had known for a couple of years now would hide something or even have a second life.

_They really have no idea whom they are dealing with everyday...if they knew, I would be in jail by now...and the rest of the organization, too. Fortunately, it's so difficult to prove our involvement in all these things. To be honest, I'm kind of sorry for what I will have to do to her, but the organization doesn't like emotions and sympathy at all. I have to do what they told me to, or else, I'll should be on a plane to a different continent where nobody will ever look for me and find me._

Agent Marcus Pike really was a man with two faces. Too bad Lisbon only knew the fake one.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**If I would own The Mentalist I would make a season out of some of your and my stories, but I don't own this show...and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is chapter 2 of "fake life", please read and review!**

**Thanks to Louise and the guest!**

**xxxxx**

Lisbon was happy with Pike, happier than she could be with Jane, she told herself every time she glanced over to his couch in the bullpen and wondered what it would be like to be Jane's girlfriend. Now that she had Pike, Jane was driving her insane more than ever. Just this morning, he had told her that there was something off with Pike.

"What is your evidence? Your only problem is that you can't see me being around other men! I'm happy with Marcus, he makes a point to be there for me, whereas you tricked me once again into worrying about you!" she had yelled at him earlier.

"What? The fake arrest warrant for me was Abbott's idea, not mine! I would have told you, but he said I shouldn't! Be happy with your Agent Mr. Nice-Guy-Pike, if you want...if you're happy, then I'm happy. But let me tell you this: he's hiding something, he's not who he seems to be. I don't have any evidence, but I will find it. Until then, be careful, Teresa."

"God, Jane...I can take care of myself! You see only evil all around you, not everyone you don't know is a criminal. Marcus isn't hiding anything!" _You're just jealous...and I won't wait forever _thought Lisbon while she went to a diner to meet there with Pike for lunch.

xxxxx

Cho had realized that Pike wasn't the good guy everyone thought the first time he saw him. It wasn't because it was unfair for Jane that Lisbon had a new boyfriend, it was the way Pike treated Lisbon. He seemed to take over her whole life: he had talked her into moving to his house after a few weeks, he decided where they went for dinner every time, he always wanted to know where she was at all time, he simply decided everything on his own, without asking her first. Cho was sure he even controlled at what time she went home and with whom she was when he wasn't there. Pike was the jealous type of man who controlled a woman's life without her noticing it because he was so sweet to her. In short: a typical psychopath who seemed like a nice guy but actually was a violent controllfreak.

_But probably_, Cho thought,_ am I seeing psychopaths everywhere, because technically, Jane, who is also controlling, secretive, manipulating and charming, is a psychopath, too. I seriously have to talk with Jane about Pike and Lisbon, I think she's in danger. Damn, I hate this kind of personal talking..._

xxxxx

_Oh, he's such a cute guy! Teresa is lucky to have a boyfriend like Marcus, he's good looking, honest and if I was straight, I would want him, too._

Fisher, who was Lisbon's new best friend since things with Jane were so weird nowadays, was a little bit jealous of her because she had such a wonderful, perfect boyfriend. Of course she knew about the rumors that Pike wasn't who he pretended to be, but that couldn't be true. He was the perfect man for every woman and a very good detective and cop, too.

_Everyone who says something against him is just jealous and envious...I'm happy for Teresa, this thing with Jane would never have worked, anyway. I mean, he 's cute and charming, but he only wants to destroy Lisbon's relationship to have her for himself. Now he's too late, and suddenly he decides to be seriously interested in her. Jerk!_

xxxxx

Wiley sat at his desk and was reading an article about a new hacking program, when he noticed how Cho was talking to Jane and both were looking over to him from time to time.

A lot had changed since he had joined the FBI two years ago; he was only 27 years old, whereas everyone of the rest of the team was at least 40. The return of Patrick Jane had brought him into this unit and he was still extremely proud of himself for this. Moreover, he had developed a friendship with Cho, who was the perfect cop in his opinion.

_I bet they're talking again about this Pike...Lisbon should be with Jane and not with him. I don't have much experience with love since I'm a computer nerd, but I, like everybody else here, see that these two are meant to be. _

When Cho and Jane came to Wiley's desk, he got all excited.

"Hey, Wiley."

"Yes, Jane. What's up? Something interesting about Pike?"

"Um, yeah, how do you know?"

"Don't let him answer that, he tends to talk for half an hour about one question if you let him." replied Cho.

Jane ignored this and went on: "You have to find out everything about Marcus Pike, even things which seem totally irrelevant. Family, friends, where he comes from and what he does in his freetime or if he's a workaholic. We need his working schedule, his home address and if he has more than one home. I want to know if he's a member in a club, if he has relatives in other countries. Simply everything. Hack his computer, do whatever is possible. Can you do that for me? It's important."

"Sure, hacking is easy. It takes time, but you'll get all the information you want. Give me two weeks, ok?"

"Thanks, Wiley. One more thing: Don't tell anybody except of Cho and me about this."

"Oh, that's cool! Is this some kind of shady top secret operation?"

"Yeah, kind of." deadpanned Cho.

"...I mean, of course I won't tell anybody else."

xxxxx Monday:

Pike was working a new art thief case and left Lisbon a voicemail that he would be late at home this evening. He always wanted her to know where he was and what he was doing, and he expected the same from her. Sometimes she just said she didn't know when she would be home because she was in the field, or she was out with Kim or other reasons he couldn't accept. Pike didn't like it when she didn't want to tell him something, which was the case sometimes. Last week, she had had dinner with Jane. This had pissed him off, but he had told her it was fine.

At first, she should learn to trust him and to do what he told her without feeling pressured. He was proud of how he had talked her into living in his house just after a few weeks of being together.

He was good at manipulating women, except of his first wife, who had divorced from him, but what had happened to her after that was worth the expensive divorce in his opinion. The organization had taken care of this and, like always, there was never any evidence found by the police.

Pike was glad he had joined this organization, but the reason for this was something nobody outside of it knew about. As far as he knew, the organization existed many many years now and had members all around the country, but only in America. Three years ago, the system of the organization had changed a bit because of an incident only some people were allowed to talk about.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I'd like to read good or bad critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Sorry for the delay...I had to recover from the great news that we'll get a season 7 !**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3 for "Fake Life":**

**xxxxx**

Lisbon and Pike were at home, watching TV and talking about DC. She was absolutely sure now about moving there with him. Later, they went to bed and she slept in his arms. Before Lisbon drifted into sleep she thought that she was probably the happiest woman in the world right now. She was madly in love with Pike and couldn't imagine a life without him. Even if she was still friends with Jane, she had decided not to think about him in bed anymore. It wasn't good to be in love with her best friend when she had found another great man for her. Pike was better, he was steady, reliable and trustworthy and he was always there for her. It was Sunday night, tomorrow she had to work again, but for the first time in her life, she didn't look forward to working. Usually, she liked her job, but at the moment, she just wanted to be with Pike all the time. Jane was annoying her everyday and told her she had to be careful with Pike. She had told him a dozen times to be careful with certain women, who in fact had been really dangerous. But now, just when she had found the right man for her, Jane was making trouble again...

xxxxx

"He's not good for you, Lisbon. I know it."

She cut Jane off. "You know what? YOU are the one who's not good for me! You have no idea how much _he_ means to _me_!"

"Come on Lisbon, you can't say that. There's something strange about Pike! And-"

"No! You don't know him, you can't judge this!"

"I mean it! He's too good to be true."

"Damn it, Jane! You're a jerk, I'm going to DC with Marcus and there's nothing you can do about it. This is _my_ life and _my_ decision. I'll be there in two months."

"Fine. But don't expect me to comfort you later if your DC adventure with Pike goes wrong."

"Do you really think I needYOU to help me? No I don't!"

Jane smashed the door behind him and left her standing in the bullpen.

xxxxx

_This isn't right, Jane doesn't mean it. He'll be there for me if Marcus breaks up with me for whatever reason...well, he won't break up, because he proposed to me today. I need time to think about it, of course, but I think I'll say yes. It was the most unromantic proposal ever, he even said 'what the hell' before he asked me, but I'll think about it anyway and say yes in a couple of days. What bothers me a little is that Marcus keeps saying 'no pressure' when he actually pressures me a lot to do what he wants me to do, but I don't care. I love Marcus and nobody can change this._

_It was pretty emotional when I told Cho that I got a job offer in DC. The iceman has a soft core in the inside, I always knew that, but I almost cried when he told me that he wouldn't be where he is today without me. God, I'll miss my friends. Actually, my family. I don't know why it's so important to me what Jane thinks about me, my life, especially my love life, and why he tries to put Marcus in a bad spot. Well, now I think about it...I'd say he's just jealous. _

_However, I'm a big girl and an independent woman! I can make decisions without Jane. Now I love Marcus and I'll probably marry him. But why the hell do I keep wondering all day and all night what Jane thinks, does and feels? And more important: Why does he keep telling me that Marcus is hiding something? Crap, so many feelings today...I wish I could go home and pretend I'm sick. I can't face Jane today again... I'll just ask Abbott if I could take a day off...No, I can't do that, Abbott knows about this thing between me and Jane. And me and Pike. Damn it, he won't give me a day off, he would pressure me to talk to Jane. I think I'll stay with Kim today. I'm so glad she called to tell me about a crimescene. I'll drive as soon as I'm calm enough and then I'll try to think of something else. But I shouldn't be late. Marcus doesn't like it when I'm late at home...crap, more pressure. Life is difficult._

xxxxx

Wiley was stunned. Jane and Cho had been right about Agent Pike. There was _really _something off with Mr. Banana Pancakes.

"Hey Cho."

"You found something?"

"Yeah, could you come to the office and take a look at this?"

"Why can't you tell me o the phone? I'm busy here."

"I think you should come and see what I dug out about him. Take Jane with you."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes. Thanks, Wiley."

xxxxx 1 AM:

Lisbon tried to get in the house without making any noise, it was already late and she had promised to be at home four hours earlier. She had called Marcus to tell him she would be late, but his phone was turned off.

When she opened the door, he was sitting on the couch with a half-empty bottle of vine on the table in front of him. It looked like he had prepared a dinner at home for her because he had expected her earlier. Suddenly, Lisbon felt guilty. He had done this for her, for her alone, but she was late.

"There you are. You do know what time it is, don't you?!"

"Um...1 AM. I'm sorry, Marcus. I tried calling you, but your phone was turned off."

"No, it's on. But when I saw that you were calling me at 10:30, I knew you would be late for dinner."

"I didn't know you would be cooking for me. If you had told me, I would have been there earlier."

"What? This was supposed to be a surprise, Teresa."

"Marcus, I..." _You still don't know that I don't like surprises?! _

"Oh, do you need time to think again, or what? You know what? You always need time! Too much time, damn it!" he yelled.

"M...Marcus, are you drunk?" Lisbon whispered, remembering what her dad had always done when he was drunk...

"Yeah, maybe I am, but who cares? Certainly not you. You're always late. Always. And what did I tell you? I don't like it when you're late at home. I care for you, I love you and I wanna know where you are! Can't you understand that?"

"Of course I can! But I was in the field with-"

"Oh, with Jane again? I'm telling you, Teresa, you have to let that jerk go. I don't want you to be with him all day. He's a bad influence!" Pike screamed at her. She was seriously scared right now and was thinking hard how to calm him down, but everything she said made him even more angry.

"Excuse me? Jane and I...we are...friends. Just friends."

"Oh really? Like I couldn't see the way you two look at each other!"

"What? No!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

And then he hit Lisbon. He slapped her across the face and hit her so hard that she fell to the floor. The vine bottle fell to the white carpet and left red spots on it. Lisbon looked up at Marcus. She had never seen him like this. It was exactly like when her father had been drunk. Except that her dad had been drunk all the time after her mother had died. Marcus was only drunk this night. Sobbing and shivering, she carefully touched the lacerated wound on her forehead, where she had hit the table when she fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna sleep in a hotel tonight, Teresa." was all he said before he went out.

xxxxx 4 hours earlier:

"So, Wiley. What's up?" Jane was still confused and angry after his fight with Lisbon. All he wanted right now was something he could use to prove that Pike wasn't as perfect as everyone thought.

"Pike is a member in this...organization. I don't really know what it is. It exists a long time now but had had a few changes a few years ago. The leader died under mysterious circumstances, nobody dares to talk about it."

Cho and Jane looked at each other. They both had an idea now which leader Wiley talked about.

He went on:"They are a religious training organization, claiming to be Christian. They train recruits to kill unbelievers and critics of the organization. I found out that in the past, this organization was just a harmless cult which brainwashed the members, but nowadays, it is more, um, radical. The new leader, Jason Cooper, has been a member before the former leader died. The name of the organization is..."

"Visualize" replied Cho and Jane simultaneously, both looking alarmed.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! I need reviews, damn it :)**

**Also check out "Red Letterbox" by Fluffmania207 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the reviews for ch. 3!**

**The following chapter is a little OOC for Lisbon and Jane.**

**xxxxx Chapter 4:**

"Visualize? Never heard of it before." replied Wiley. "But it seems as if they had expanded over the last few years and don't only exist in California anymore. There are so-called 'Visualize-Centers' all over the USA and Canada."

Jane looked pale. This nightmare just didn't end, his past would always hunt him. At least it wasn't Red John this time, he was definitely gone, but Visualize was now a training camp for holy warriors. If Pike really was a member, Lisbon was in great danger. She and Jane had always been critics of Visualize and occasionally had made fun of this brainwashing psycho cult.

"Is there anything else?" asked Cho, who was looking concerned.

"Yes. Pike has a record of being violent, and was supposed to do an anger-management therapy for a year, but his doctor was killed before he could start."

"What? How?" Jane interrupted. He hung on every word Wiley told them.

"Actually, nobody really knows. All the evidence disappeared, there are no files, no witnesses, no culprits and no murder weapon."

xxxxx

Lisbon was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and trying to forget the pain. Finally, she decided that she was strong enough to get up slowly and drive to the hospital on her own. She knew it was stupid to drive with an lacerated wound on her head and that it would be better to call someone who would drive her. The living room looked terrible: the carpet was soaked with red vine, the table was stuck between the couch and the floor. And worst of all, parts of the couch were covered in her blood because she had wiped the blood off her hands.

When Lisbon arrived at the hospital, a nurse asked the inevitable question.

"How did that happen?"

"I...fell down the stairs." _Worst lie ever, she'll know I didn't fall down the stairs..._

"Ok, if you say so. But just that you know, if your husband beats you, you should leave him."

"He's not my husband!" Lisbon burst out._ Oops, so much for the stairs..._

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'll call a doctor, this wound needs to be cleaned and stitched. You're lucky the injury isn't so deep."

xxxxx

As soon as she was at home again this night, Lisbon cleaned up the mess in the living room, took a shower and went to bed.

_I can't believe this really happened. After I joined the police years ago, I was sure nobody would ever hit me again. I'm a cop, damn it. I wish I wouldn't have so much experience with violent and drunk men...when Dad was drunk and beat me and my brothers it was kind of...normal? Yes, normal, we were used to it, but Marcus? No. He didn't seem like a guy who beats up women. But he was drunk, right? He wouldn't have done it if he had been sober. I should forgive him...I mean, I'm always late, he's right. I promised him I wouldn't be late this night. God, he even cooked dinner. Tomorrow, when he comes home, I'll tell him everything's alright and forgive him. I know I shouldn't, but I will. I mean, I'm gonna marry him...probably._

xxxxx

Pike was in his expensive hotel room and was afraid of the call he had to make. His father was also an important member of Visualize and had performed 'the perfection' years ago.

"Hey dad, I've heard you know what I did. Who told you ?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you? There are members everywhere, I'm hearing things... your girl went to the hospital after you beat her up. You're endangering the whole operation! Not only that you needed years for finding the right persons to perform the perfection, you even risked to loose one of them!"

"I know...Sorry."

"Pray that she stays with you, son. You really don't wanna have enemies here."

"I am aware of that, Dad" he replied impatiently. "Do you think I don't know what kind of people I'm dealing with?"

"I'm just saying. Pray. It's important to keep her. Your uncle told me he has special interest in these two people. Make sure you end your mission. If you fail, there will be serious consequences, you know him."

"Yeah, I do. Trust me. It will turn out the way he told me to. But, um...there's a problem."

"Don't tell me you developed feelings for her. No feelings, she's a target, not a girlfriend. Play the caring man, but remember not to love her."

"She's not the real problem. It's him."

"Your uncle told me about this guy. Just try to avoid that he discovers something. It puts everything at risk if someone finds out about your real aim. It was hard enough to infiltrate you in the FBI. You had to change your name, your look and various other things to appear like a serious and competent agent"

"There's no need to remember me everytime we talk, dad." Pike sighed. He knew this conversation would go this way.

"Do you know what happens when you haven't fixed that in three days?"

"Yes, damn it. I promise you, I'll fix it tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she's the one who will apologize."

"Good luck with that..."

"Bye, dad." Pike hung up.

xxxxx

The next day, when Lisbon walked into the bullpen, she heard the others whisper behind her back. She knew she must look pretty bad with the big plaster on her forehead and various bruises.

Kim was the first who saw her.

"God, Teresa, what happened to you? You look terrible!"

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at her. "I fell down the stairs."

"Yeah, right. Pike hit you. Don't deny it, Lisbon." Jane said quietly, but still audible for her. He was leaning against the wall and exchanged looks with Cho, who seemed pretty shocked, but didn't say anything.

"Jane! What did you...?"

"You heard me."

"Marcus didn't hit me...I really fell down the stairs. It's my fault."

"Teresa, you have to leave him", said Kim, who had finally found the strength not to stare at the huge plaster anymore. "I know I always told you what a great guy he was, but I was wrong. Really, leave him."

After minutes of silence, Cho tried a different tactic to convince Lisbon.

"You won't stay with a man who hits you. That's not like you." It was more a statement, not an advice, but it worked. She looked up to respond.

"You know what? You're right. He-"

Jane cut her off. "Yes, you'll talk to Pike and tell him that you will break up with him. Remember what you dad did to you?"

He knew it was a bad idea to bring up this topic, but it was the only way to make Lisbon do what was best for her.

"Don't you dare to talk about this now! Marcus isn't like my dad! He is..."

"...just like him."

"God, Jane. You have no right to compare him with my dad! This is completely different." she spat.

"No, it's not. But as you said, it's your fault. Have fun with him, but I won't be there for you if he hurts you again."

Jane went out and left her standing there, feeling her look at his back.

xxxxx

Later this evening, when Pike came home, he acted like the kindest and most understanding man in the world. He apologized a thousand times and swore he would never beat her again. Against her better judgement, Lisbon forgave him.

"Marcus, it's ok. It was my fault. I promise you to never be late again and tell you where I am."

At the same time, she knew this wasn't like her. She wasn't that kind of woman. She was strong, independent, she knew what she wanted and wouldn't let a man take over her life.

"Teresa, it will never happen again, trust me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." _Why didn't he say that it was his fault? Maybe Jane was right and Marcus is like my dad? Never mind, Jane has no idea how much I love Marcus, so screw him..."_

"Thank you, Teresa."

_She really trusts me, I can't believe it. This is my last chance. If I fail to get this done, Visualize kills me..._

xxxxx

Pike knew it would be hard not to lose his temper again. He was violent and impatient. If people didn't do what he told them to, he got aggressive. It had been like this since he was a child. Then something happened in his life. Once he was old enough to understand what kind of organization Visualize was, he knew he had to change. His whole adult life he had tried to keep his temper and now, after so many years, he was someone who gained the trust of other people very fast.

He was the fake persona Agent Marcus Pike from the FBI. He was 'Mr. Nice Guy-No Pressure'. Women loved him, men respected him, but he was not too respected to be feared, which made him inconspicuous.

The perfect undercover agent.

xxxxx

Lisbon was the only one in the office who still thought Pike was a good man. Even Kim told her she should break up with him, but she didn't listen.

One week later she was in the field with Jane because Abbott told them they had to work together again after their fight, although both of them refused to talk to each other. When Lisbon got a call, Jane knew it was Pike because of the way she smiled at her phone.

_Stupid. How can she be so stupid? This guy is taking control over her life and she doesn't mind. If I would pressure her like this, she wouldn't be smiling at her damn phone. And she wouldn't stay with me if I beat her. What has this jerk done to her that she behaves like this? _

_Maybe I should have told her that he's a Visualize member and how this cult has changed? Meh...she wouldn't believe me anyway..._

_Lisbon has always been a critic of Visualize, just like me. If she knew that her Mr. Nice Guy was a member, she would dump him right away._

_Probably._

_By now, she loves him so much that she would forgive him any weird religious cult._

_I would give her the wedding she wants. With a white dress in a catholic church, I would even join the church for her, but I wonder what a wedding in Visualize looks like..._

_Why didn't Cho tell her? _

_I guess because he knows that's a thing between me and her, but when the time is right, Cho could be the one who tells her about Pike's real identity._

_Damn, I was stunned when I heard who his uncle is...and I really thought these Visualize guys were gone after Red John died. They're everywhere, like Wiley found out. It's kind of scary._

_I wish I knew how to tell Lisbon that she's in danger, but how do you tell a woman that her boyfriend is a member of a religious terror cult that kills unbelievers?_

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Who do you think is Pike's mysterious uncle?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction...**

**...But I cried my eyes out on Monday morning in front of my computer while I was watching the season 6 finale :)**

**xxxxx Chapter 5:**

Dennis Abbott was a man who always knew what was going on in his team, but for a few weeks now, he felt like they were hiding something from him.

All he knew was the Jane and Lisbon didn't talk to eachother because Jane accused Pike of beating Lisbon. She had to break up with Pike, everybody knew that, but that this guy was violent surprised Abbott.

There was something going on with Jane, Cho and Wiley. The three of them were up to something, he was sure of it. He sat behind the glass door in his office and observed what was happening in the bullpen:

The three men were whispering at Wiley's desk and stopped talking everytime someone passed by. Occasionally, they glanced over to Lisbon and Fisher, who seemed to have a conversation about Pike. All he could see was that Fisher gestured to the big plaster on Lisbon's forehead, whereas Lisbon looked away and pretended that paperwork was more important.

_Something is off with them...and I will find out what. But at first, I'll continue to observe them, maybe they tell me what's going on of their own account. _

xxxxx

Lisbon was furious. Everybody tried to talk her into leaving Marcus: Jane because he was jealous, Cho because he thought it was stupid to stay with a man that beats her, Wiley because he admired Cho and Kim because it was the right thing to be there for a friend. Actually, Lisbon missed having fun with her friends at work, she liked this job and it was great to work with Jane and Cho again, but now she felt like everyone had conspired against her.

But later that day, she regretted not listening to them.

xxxxx

"Where have you been?"

"Um, at work, our case was more difficult than we thought, and Jane messed everything up again, so..."

Pike cut her off. "You know what? I won't tolerate it any longer that you're unable to keep deadlines."

"What deadlines?"

"Can't you tell the time or what? Do you have any idea how late it is? We had a meeting with the wedding planner." He was out of his mind again and clearly freaked out about the fact that she had mentioned Jane.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Marcus, I completely forgot about that..." The truth was that she wasn't ready to marry him and she had been glad to stay longer in the office, knowing that he must be angry if she was late again.

"I don't care! How could you forget this?" _Oh no, he's yelling again...maybe Jane and the others were right? No, they can't be, Marcus is only pissed because I forget this stupid wedding planner..._

"Marcus, please, it won't happen again. I won't be late anymore."

"You've said that last week."

"It's not my fault. Jane..."

"No! Will you stop hanging out with that jerk?! It's better to move to DC so that you don't see him and the rest of these idiots again."

"What?"

"I'm serious, we should move away from here. You need a new life. With me."

"Marcus, they are my family! I can't just leave them!"_ They really are my family, why can't he understand this? ...Oh no, I'm gonna cry, I can feel it. Damn..._

Pike knew he was endangering the operation, but he couldn't do anything against his rage. She was his and she had to do what he wanted. It was part of the plan to make her dependent of him.

"You can't make me move away from them. I need my friends!" Lisbon shouted and felt hot tears burning in her eyes. Was this the man she wanted to live with or even marry someday?

"Am I hearing protest?!"

"Yes, damn it! Yes! I won't move to DC with you! I wanna stay here with them."

"Ah, I suppose with 'them' you mean Jane."

"No! ...Maybe...I don't know. But that doesn't matter right now! The point is, why should I move away?"

"Because I tell you to." The answer was clear and tolerated no dissent.

"I don't want a man who forces me into leaving my friends. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

Then she saw something in Pike's eyes which she hadn't seen before. He looked evil, mad, completely different than usually. Lisbon knew he was going to beat her up again one second before she felt him slap her.

When she fell to the floor again and he stood above her, she flinched back as he came one step closer.

"What? You're afraid of me?"

She didn't answer. _The others were right, I have to leave him. Today. Now._

Somehow she managed to get up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Go. I'm leaving you." she said as calm as she could.

"What did you say?!"

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"You will regret that." Pike slammed the door behind him.

xxxxx

Seeing Pike leave gave Jane the confirmation he needed. Now he knew that Lisbon broke up with Pike, which relieved him tremendously. He wondered how badly Pike must have beaten her up that she had left him. Maybe she finally had decided that he and the team had been right about Pike. Jane felt really and truly sorry for her that she had fallen in love with a guy like Pike, but he was still mad at her for not believing him. He really didn't want to know how she would react when he told her that Pike was a Visualize member...

Although it hurt, Jane would make her wait for his forgiveness.

xxxxx

When Lisbon finally stopped crying, she heard a sound she knew very well. It was the sound of Jane's Airstream. She looked curiously out of the window and actually saw the Airstream disappear in the darkness.

Had he been out there to make sure she broke up with Marcus?

God, this man was terrible...

_I have to call him...I can talk to the others tomorrow, but I have to apologize to Jane immediately. But what if he doesn't want to talk to me after all I've done?_

She took her phone and dialed his number, but only got the voicemail and hung up because suddenly, she didn't know what to tell him.

Instead, she went to bed and tried not to think of the next day.

xxxxx

Pike went to the Visualize Center in Texas to admit that his mission had possibly failed. He wondered why the government hadn't discovered the huge influence of Visualize in the US yet. The building wasn't big, it was just a normal villa which looked as if it belonged to a rich investment banker or someone like that. It would have never attract somebody's attention. Pike went into his uncle's office, who was now the leader of Visualize.

"Hey."

"It came to my attention that you almost failed on your mission to perform 'the perfection', brother Marcus."

"You know damn well that 'Marcus Pike' isn't my real name."

"As long as you're not a full member of this organization, you keep your fake name. We gave you this name when you joined the FBI to find the right targets. Now that you've found them, you have to complete your mission. And I have to say...I'm extremely happy that you have chosen those two, I never liked them...Blondie and his black-haired sidekick bitch."

"What? No, she's..."

"Damn, you should have never fallen in love with her. Now you need to find another way to get to her."

"It wasn't exactly love...I just...I really liked her."

"Yeah, spare me the details. Just make sure you don't freak out like this again. Being impatient was always one of your biggest flaws."

"Damn it, I know. Don't remind me, you're almost as annoying as dad..."

"Excuse me? This is no way to talk to me!"

"Um, yes, I'm sorry."

"Well then, go and plan your next step."

Pike left, hoping there wouldn't be more uncomfortable conversations with his uncle about this. He wondered how he knew his targets, because nobody had ever told him anything about the past of Visualize in California.

He only knew that his uncle had been the right hand of the former leader, Bret Stiles. Pike's uncle was brother Jason Cooper.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Please read and review! This chapter is the last one, it's extremely sad in the end, and it contains the epilogue, too.**

**xxxxx**

Lisbon tried to act normal over the next few days, she worked past midnight and did a lot of paperwork. She had apologized to the team for not believing them, but Jane was the only one who didn't forgive her. She assumed he was playing with her to make her feel even more sorry.

At the end of the day, Lisbon went over to his couch and stood there for a few minutes. Jane simply ignored her and kept on reading his book. She moved closer to the couch and coughed, but didn't look at him.

"Hm?" _Ah, at least a reaction_, she thought.

"Um..." _Damn it, why don't I just say what's on my mind?!_

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Jane, I'm..."

"I know you're sorry, but do you remember what I told you all these times when you just refused to believe me that Pike is one of the bad guys?" he replied coldly.

It hurt to hear Pike's name, it hurt to know Jane wouldn't forgive her so easily, it hurt that she had to beg him for listening to her apologies.

"Jane, this isn't like you. You've never been so cold when I made a mistake, and for the record, most times_ you_ have been the one who made mistakes." she said.

He raised an eyebrow and Lisbon remembered what he had asked her.

"Um...to answer your question...you always said that you wouldn't be there for me if my relationship with Marcus wouldn't end well." Lisbon whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Right."

Jane walked away and left her standing next to the couch.

Let alone with her thoughts, Lisbon looked at his back as he left and could feel how sorry he was for being such an ass to her.

_Well, if he thinks he has to be the greatest jerk in the universe and make me wait for weeks until he accepts my apology, please. But I won't let him get away with this. I'll try to talk to him again tomorrow evening, but maybe it's better if we talk somewhere private. Not in the bullpen with all the co-workers who could overhear us, who, by the way, all think we're sleeping together. Just like in the CBI...God, I hate these rumors...and most of all, I hate to be the weak one who apologizes a million times for such a small matter._

When Lisbon drove home, she was sure that Jane couldn't mean what he said. Like he wouldn't be there for her...

xxxxx

Wiley almost got a heartattack the next morning when he saw the way Abbott looked at him and Cho.

"Cho."

"What's up?"

"I think Abbott knows."

"No, how could he? We never told anybody that we were observing Pike and these Visualize people. And I'm certain that Jane didn't tell anybody."

"Yeah, me too. But look at Abbott. He's coming over to our desks."

Cho looked up and saw that Wiley was in fact right. He wasn't exaggerating this time, Abbott really looked concerned.

"You two come in my office_ right now_."

"Ohoh..." Wiley muttered under his breath.

xxxxx Two minutes later:

"I've been observing the whole team. There's something going on, and I hate it when nobody tells me, what."

Cho had always been honest, so he told him straight out what he, Jane and Wiley had discovered about Pike.

"Visualize? Yeah...I've heard about these weird guys. And you're saying that it's now a terroristic religious cult that kills unbelievers?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank God that Lisbon broke up with him."

"Yeah...but we think she's in danger."

"Me too. Did you tell Lisbon about Pike's identity? I mean, about David Cooper's real identity?"

"No, Sir. Not yet, we thought it would be better if Jane told her, but as far as we know, he hasn't told her yet."

"I hear they have difficulties talking to each other."

"Oh, that's nothing special..."

"I don't care. Lisbon needs to know what kind of a man her ex-boyfriend is. I don't want this unit to be in danger, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Wait a moment. What did you say was this 'perfection' that every Visualize member has to perform?"

"Murder."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Pike already knew how to win Lisbon back. Even if she didn't want him, he would force her to come back to him. Some people would call him a stalker, but he was just following her after work without her noticing it. In his opinion, this wasn't stalking. It would be, if she knew what he was up to, but she still had no idea.

He knew when she went to the supermarket, what she had for dinner and when. He also knew that she worked past midnight to forget him, he made a copy of her working schedule and knew with whom she was in the field at every time. He followed her to her home and checked if she got visited by anybody.

Pike was aware that this wasn't exactly the usual behavior of someone who had just been dumped, but he needed her.

xxxxx Three days later:

Jane knew he had to tell Lisbon about Pike's Visualize connection, but he just couldn't convince himself to stop being mad at her, so he stayed on his couch and got immediately pissed off again when he saw her coming over. Refusing to talk to her was the most childish and stupid thing he had ever done.

"Jane, I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Lisbon. I'm busy." _Yeah right, I'm pretending to be asleep on this damn couch..._

"No, you're not busy. Listen to me, please."

He sighed, but looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lisbon, what is it? Anything important or are you trying to apologize again?!" _Of course she is apologizing, you damn idiot! _said a voice inside his head.

"What do you think?! Yes! I'm sorry!"

When he rolled his eyes, she shouted: "What else can I say? Tell me."

Although there had been many things to talk about, Jane didn't say anything. He only looked at her in his typical arrogant way with a single raised eyebrow.

Lisbon wondered why he acted so different than usually. In the past, he had been the one who always apologized for all the things he screwed up. And now, when she made one, one single little mistake, he was unable to forgive her. She guessed there was another big secret he wasn't telling her...

Jane was turning around and tried to leave again, but Lisbon grabbed his wrists faster and tighter than he expected. When he looked at her, he realized that she was fighting to hold back tears.

_Alright, listen to her and tell her about Pike._ Said the voice.

"If you think you should punish me with ignorance, fine. But all I can say is that I'm sorry for not believing you. I'll apologize everyday if you want me too. I just want you to forgive me and talk to me again."

He cut her off. "We are talking. I need to go now."

She regretted that she had loosened the grip on his wrists and instead grabbed his jacket from behind when he turned his back to her.

"No! Patrick Jane, you don't walk away when I talk to you! The past few days, I saw Marcus hanging out in a car next to my apartment. He's stalking me. Yesterday, he followed me to work. He thinks I don't know it and I won't show him that I'm seeing him everywhere. I just want to know what the hell everybody is hiding from me. Since the moment I started dating him, you're behaving weirder and weirder every day! What the hell is going on here?"

Now it was his turn to be brave and tell her everything he knew, but he already knew how she would react, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Uh...listen. There is something you don't know about him."

"Oh really?! I wouldn't have thought that..." she replied sarcastically.

"He's not really Marcus Pike, he is somebody else."

"Have you been drinking Belladonna again or what?!"

"Damn it, be quiet and listen to me!" Jane said louder than he intended. He went on:

"I mean he has a different name."

Lisbon looked at him quizzically. Obviously she thought he was kidding her again or just pissing her off intentionally like he always did.

"Jane, what's your point? If you're trying to..."

"Calm down, I'm not trying anything, I just want you to listen to me and don't freak out."

"Fine. I'll listen." she sighed.

"His name is David Cooper, he's 43 years old from Oklahoma."

"Wait. Cooper? Like Jason Cooper?"

"Well...actually, yes. He's his nephew."_ Just keep telling her the truth, she's gonna freak out and scream_ _at you anyway _warned him the familiar voice in his head. "And he's also a Visualize member."

"You're joking, right?! This can't be true. I swear, Jane, I kill you when you're kidding me." she said completely calm, trying to control her temper, but he could see that she was about to lose it.

"Teresa, I'm not joking. Me, Cho and Wiley are observing him for a few months now. I'm so sorry, but he's really a Visualize member. I'm not lying to you this time."

"Oh? This time? You knew this for weeks and you never thought of telling me?" she spat. "Cho and Wiley know about this, too and neither of them bothered to tell me...I'm speechless...How could you do this to me?! Jackass!"

"I feared...well, I didn't really fear, but I knew that you wouldn't believe me. I'm sorry that I had to tell them about my doubts concerning Pi...Cooper, but I couldn't do this without help. And by the way, Abbott knows, too. Cho told me that he and Wiley had to come to his office and answer some uncomfortable questions."

"I can't believe everybody knows this except of me...and I'm supposed to know everything about this man...damn it, he was my boyfriend! I would have married him! Does Kim know?"

"Maybe Abbott told her...I'm not sure."

Lisbon leaned against the wall and closed her eyes in disbelief. This couldn't be true. Her life was a lie, she almost married a Visualize member...

"And...Lisbon?"

"Hm?"

"Visualize has changed. They are not just a weird cult, it's now a training camp for religious terrorists and they fight against unbelievers and critics of the organization. Jason Cooper is the new leader."

"Oh my...seriously?"

"Yes." was his simple answer. He tried to wipe away the tears on her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. She needed to be alone now. There was one last thing she had to ask him.

"Jane? Will you forgive me? …Please?"

The voice in his head screamed 'yes' but he couldn't say anything. Before he could think of an appropriate answer, she slapped him.

"Lisbon! I was gonna say that..."

"You waited a second too long with your answer, you damn idiot!" she screamed. She was furious with him, wanted to punch him, shoot him, yell at him, wanted to do whatever was possible to make him regret every single mistake he ever did in his entire life.

"You know what?" she yelled hysterically, "I don't care! I don't need your forgiveness! I don't need YOU! Stay the fucking hell away from me!"

Then she ran out of the office, slammed the glass door and left Jane behind.

xxxxx

"We are going to change the plan, Pike."

"I'm Cooper, not Pike."

"Shut up. Your main target is Jane, not Lisbon. Do it tonight, or else, you can forget your membership."

"Are you serious? I concentrated on her for months. Why are we changing the plan now?"

"That's none of your business. Just do it tonight."

xxxxx

Jane was lying on the bed in his Airstream, unable to fall asleep, constantly thinking about Lisbon, when he heard a noise outside. He looked for the gun he stole from the CBI all those years ago, but it wasn't at its usual place. He wasn't good at fist fights, he didn't have a knife and his phone was nowhere to be seen, he was trapped.

Someone kicked in the door and stepped in. It was Pike.

"Oh, hello David Cooper, what brings you out here in the middle of the night?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ts...like I would tell you."

"Jane, you do realize that I'm going to kill you tonight, don't you?"

"Yes. Look, I always knew I would be murdered someday. There are a lot of people who want me dead, I just never thought it would be you. Now I think about it, it's kind of disappointing."

"I just can't see what Teresa sees in you. She's mine, not yours, remember that when I blow your head off."

Then he shot Jane.

One time in his heart and two times in the head.

xxxxx Epilogue/One year later:

Lisbon went to his grave once in a week since the funeral.

It had been a wonderful funeral with only the few people who really mattered to him. Her, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Abbott, Fisher, Wiley and Sam and Pete. They had burried him next to his wife and child.

Sometimes, she just sat in front of the gravestone and looked at it.

Sometimes, she talked to him. About what happened in her life, work, or completely irrelevant things she knew he would have enjoyed.

And sometimes, she did both. On one of these days, she came to the graveyard, sat down, said a prayer for him and cried silently. After a long while, she started talking.

"Patrick, after your funeral, I asked myself why we were fighting all the time and acting so weird. Sometimes affectionate, sometimes angry, sometimes even full of hate and sometimes like best friends or siblings. I asked the others what they thought about our...relationship and why you hated Marcus or David or whatever his real name was from the first time I dated him. Ah, by the way, he's awaiting the death penalty soon. Abbott looked at me and said 'he was jealous, he was in love with you'. And that's what I have felt for years, actually since the moment I met you. At first, I had a crush on you, then I fell in love with you. Slowly, but steady I loved you more and more everyday. And now I tell you: Patrick Jane, I love you. I have loved you before you were ready for love again and I will love you as long as I live. And as you know, true love lasts beyond death."

She sobbed, took her Glock and pulled the trigger.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
